


2 years 6 months

by staycomfy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycomfy/pseuds/staycomfy
Summary: Jiwoo wasn't expecting to change her life by coming out at a café.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 13





	2 years 6 months

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!  
> It's my first fic here so sorry for grammar mistakes and not accurate use of the page and that shit.

_-Jihan oppa don't talk about anything related to me having a boyfriend, please he'll go mad about it and he won't stop- I warned._

_-Or maybe he'll ask me about my flourishing love life- Shouted Jiseong from his room._

_-You're 15- Said I._

_-'kay- Jihan replied._

_-Stop playing league and behave like someone who is 31 years old- Teased Jiseong._

_-You stupid asshole I'm going to kick you on the face!- Jihan turned off his computer and started to chase Jiseong._

_-Guys! Stop acting like animals!!!- I shouted while laughing._

_-'kay~~~- They said at the same time._

-Look! Dad's here!!- Jihan started to run to him.

Jihan oppa is a pretty tall guy and he's handsome too. He has an excellent fashion sense. He's the oldest of us. He works extensively as a lawyer to give us the education that our mother couldn't. Although he is 31, he behaves as if he were 4.

Our dad greeted him with a smile and a hug.

He was wearing black pants accenting them with his favorite belt and his also favourite blue shirt tucked in... and the beige coat that Mom gave him.

-Hyung! Stop being a baby you're 31!- Shouted Jiseong running to him too.

Jiseong is the youngest of us, he's 15 and wants to be an idol. He has a good fashion sense too and his dream to be an idol is soon to be accomplished as he got las month into a company which is going to debut a boy per month.

They greeted each other and then he came to me. Well I'll need luck to not get mad today...

-Hi, dad...-

-Hello, my beautiful sunshine, how you doing?- Said our father proudly.

-I'm fine, thank you-

I'm a very bright girl, I promise, but I don't have much attachment to persons who leave their families to do god knows what.

-Let's go inside! I'll introduce to you guys my beautiful girlfriend~- Shouted Jihan like always.

-Welcome to Eden, table for four?- Said a very pretty waitress. She had short brown hair and somehow looked like Lee Sunmi, I almost thought she was her. I think she's the most attractive person I've seen in a long time. My heart skipped a beat... Did she just wink at me?

-Sooyoungie, how you doing!!!- Jihan went and put his arms on her shoulders and whispered. -Don't flirt with my sister-

-I'm okay oppa, please don't hug me while I'm working or I'll smash your face to a table- Said the beautiful waitress.

-'Kaaaay-

-Is that your girlfriend, Jihannie? She's too young oh Lord I can't approve this relationship- Said our dad dramatically.

-No! no, she's my girlfriend's younger sister! Her name is Sooyoung- Told us Jihan.

-She's pretty...- I whispered.

-Noona, dad's here- Kicked me Jiseong with his elbow.

-Ouch, okay it slipped...-

-What slipped?- Asked our dad.

-Nothing- answered I plainly.

-It's a secret!- Winked Jiseong.

The food was awesome here. I can totally see why Jihan oppa fell in love with the café and the owner. She's an amazing cook. Lunch went okay but then he had to ask that question.

-So guys... I know Jihannie has a girlfriend but you two? Do you two have any news to tell me?- 

Jiseong and I look at each other in the eyes. I hope telepathy between siblings do exist! Please God make it happen! Tell Jiseong I want him to bring his idol stuff!

-Yes! Actually I auditioned to this company and they accepted me! I'm going to be an idol!!- Shouted Jiseong

Thanks God I've never doubted your existence.

-Oh! Congratulations you're going to be a star!-

-Thanks, and look at me dad I'm the most cute in this table!-

Can please he forget about me please just for once forget I'm here...

-Jiwooming, and you have news? My friend saw you working at a bakery the other day-

-Yes... I do work part ti...-

-It's because you need money to go out with your boyfriend?-

-...me-

Not again, the fucking boyfriend thing he's obsessed please shut up.

-Dad, stop you know she hates it- Said Jihan oppa.

Thanks oppa I'm never shouting at you again!

-Yes!!! Stooop that's bull...-

-Jiseongie! Watch your mouth!- I said.

-Then is for your boyfriend? When am I going to meet him?-

-Stop, I don't have a boyfriend- I said once.

-How long have you two been dating?- Can he stop being an ass, please, God, please I know I'm counting on you a lot today but please make him stop.

-So when are you two getting marri...- 

-Dad, she's 20...- Jihan oppa pointed.

-Well, I don't care your mother and I got married when we were 20!- He said with a bright smile.

-Dad, stop, I don't like boys! I like girls, yes, girls, like me I'm a lesbian! So shut your mouth and stop being an asshole!- I shouted.

-Jiwoo... Why didn't you tell me this sooner?- He said warmingly.

-Because I can't stand you! And maybe I didn't want to?- I've never been so mad like I am right now I'm sorry to everyone who is watching us.

-I'm sorry sweetie- He tried to caress my hand but I didn't want to hear anything from this person so I took it off.

-Stop trying to make yourself look like the good guy in the story and fucking stop trying to make us believe our relationship didn't changed when you left mom and us! You're the worst... I hate you- I was starting to cry so I got up.

Well I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my grammar and my shitty writing but English isn't my first language.


End file.
